The Alpha's Pack
by ficwriterjet
Summary: The five times Stiles got smacked when he wasn't expecting it, and the one time he expected it, but didn't get smacked. Tag to Season 2 Episode 3 'Ice Pick' WARNING: Nothing much. A couple of smacks.


**Author's Note:** This story was written in answer to a 'Five Times' writing challenge on my Yahoo group. Anyone out there watching the show 'Teen Wolf' on MTV? I have to admit that I enjoy the show, and look forward to watching it each week. I especially love the character Stiles. He's adorkable in a very 'Seth Cohen from The O.C.' kind of way. This story takes place directly after the episode 'Ice Pick' S2E3. Spoilers for everything up to that point. If you'd like to see Stiles in action, you can go to YouTube and search for 'Stiles & Derek (Funny Scenes)'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

**Warning:** Nothing much. A few smacks.

**Five Times:** Five times Stiles got smacked when he wasn't expecting it, and one time he was expecting it, but didn't get smacked.

THE ALPHA'S PACK

# 1 #

The buzzing of his cell phone woke Stiles up a few seconds before his alarm went off. He opened a blurry eye and saw a text from Scott, _Meet me in parking lot 15 min before class_. Stiles groaned, pushed himself out of bed, and headed for the bathroom. He rushed through his shower, got dressed, inspected the bruise on his head, and then almost jumped out of his skin when he found Derek Hale standing just inside his bedroom door.

"Oh my God!" Stiles said, with one hand on his chest. He glared at Derek, and looked out into the hall to make sure his father wasn't around. He quietly shut his bedroom door, and hissed, "Stop showing up in my bedroom! Use the front door like everyone else!"

"We need to talk." Derek's arms were crossed tightly across his chest, and he held himself stiff. He hated asking for help, but he was running out of options where Scott was concerned.

"You're right we do." Stiles crossed his arms as well. "Did you tell your little were-girl to knock me out and throw my ass in the dumpster yesterday?" His hand absently touched the sore spot on his head.

"I told her to keep you away. I wasn't specific on how." Derek wasn't pleased with the amount of bruising he could see under the boy's buzz cut. Not that he was above getting rough with Stiles, a little fear of physical violence went a long way, but he could tell from the bruising that the blow had been too hard. The kid was a human, and humans were fragile. The kid was also an extremely useful and helpful wolf sympathizer, and he didn't want him dead or in the hospital.

"I had to shower twice to get the smell off." Stiles held two fingers under Derek's nose.

"I'll talk to her. It won't happen again."

Surprised that the older man wasn't blowing off his complaint or defending her, Stiles said. "Oh… Well, okay then." He dropped the fingers, and checked his watch. He started gathering the books and papers off his desk. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You need to convince Scott to accept me as his Alpha."

The younger man shoved his books in his backpack, and turned to give Derek his full attention. "Why would I do that?"

Derek counted to five in his head, and tried not to lose his temper. "You know why. The Hunters are gathering here in town. He's courting death every time he meets up with Allison. It's not safe for Scott to be without a pack. Convince him to accept me as the Alpha for his own good."

Stiles scoffed. "His own good? You beat the crap out of him last night! How exactly was that for his own good, and how does being with the pack keep him safe when _you're_ the Alpha?"

The tenuous grip Derek had had on his patients snapped. He took two large steps towards the boy, grabbed his shirt in both fists, and dragged him to the nearest wall. He slammed the kid against the wall, and held him so that only his toes touched the floor. He put his face next to Stiles' and said with a clenched jaw, "That was me trying to keep him safe. If he doesn't accept me as his Alpha, they are going to kill him. We are running out of time. These Hunters aren't joking around. They will catch him, torture him, and cut his body in half."

Stiles winced at the thought of that happening to his best friend. Derek let the boy sink down a couple of inches to his normal height, and took a deep calming breath. "If you want to keep him alive, help me convince him to be part of the pack."

Stiles pushed on Derek's chest to get him to back off, but the larger man didn't budge. "This. This right here is why Scott doesn't want to be part of your pack! You keep throwing your weight around and demanding we do whatever you tell us to do. Scott's used to doing what he wants, when he wants, and he wants Allison. He's not so great with following orders, and you're not big on asking nicely."

"I don't have time to ask nicely," Derek said through clenched teeth. "He's too young to do this on his own, and he's certainly too inexperienced to date a Hunter's daughter and live to tell about it. Talk to him today at school. Convince him to join me." The older man let his hands drop, and crossed his arms. A pained expression crossed his face, and he said, "Please."

Stiles' eyebrow raised at the 'please', and after a slightly awkward pause, he muttered, "I'll talk to him, but no promises. Scott's just as stubborn as you."

# 2 #

Taking the stairs two at a time, Stiles grabbed a bagel off the counter, and headed for the front door. Just as his hand hit the doorknob, his father's voice stopped him. "Stiles!"

He mouthed the word, 'Crap!' while facing the door, and then turned to his father with a smile. "Hey Dad. I'm really busy this morning. I'm meeting…"

"We need to talk."

Stiles didn't think that sounded promising at all, especially considering the last conversation he'd had that started with those words. "But I have to…"

"Sit!"

The boy's eyebrows went up. His father rarely barked orders at him, so he knew it was serious. He silently walked over to the kitchen table to sit down, while wracking his brain to figure out what his father might have found out about.

His father leaned down and put his hands on the table so they were eye to eye. "What time is your curfew on a school night?"

"Nine o'clock."

"And what time did you get in last night?"

Stiles' knee started to bounce nervously. "Umm…. Last night? Well let's see, after school I had deten… Uh… I mean I stayed late, and then…"

"Detention?" his father asked with a sigh.

Hating the look of disappointment on his father's face, Stiles said, "It's not my fault! Mr. Harris has it in for me. He made me stay for an hour and a half the first time, and _three hours_ the second time!"

"The second time? You got detention twice?"

"Um… Technically? Yes. But there were extenuating circumstances."

His father rubbed a hand over his face, and muttered, "There always are."

"Scott needed…"

Holding a hand up to stop his son, the Sheriff said, "We are not derailing this conversation. You can give me the details about your detention tonight. For now answer my original question."

"Nine o'clock." Stiles said with a tiny smirk.

The Sheriff smacked the back of his son's head.

"Ow!" Stiles complained as he rubbed his head.

"Don't get smart with me, you know that's not what I meant."

"You said _original _question, and I can't help being smart."

"Stiles!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, you're grumpy this morning. It was ten fifteen, but I can explain. Scott…"

"You can explain tonight when you get home at six thirty."

"What?"

"You were an hour and fifteen minutes late last night, so we'll double it. You can be two and a half hours early tonight."

"But… but I have Lacrosse practice."

"Which is over at six, so you'll have plenty of time to get here by six thirty."

Stiles sighed and hung his head. "Fine. Six thirty."

The Sheriff got a good view of the top of his son's head, and saw a slight discoloration under the short hair. Frowning, he put his hands on the sides of the kid's face, and turned his head to see it better. "What happened to your head?"

"Oh that? Um…"

"This looks bad son. We should have it looked at."

Sudden inspiration hit. "I already had it looked at. That's what I was trying to tell you. Last night, Scott and I were goofing off at his house, and I banged my head against the kitchen counter. I didn't think it was that bad, but Scott wanted me to have it checked out. So we went to see his mom at the hospital in an unofficial capacity to get it looked at. That's why I was late."

Feeling especially guilty for hitting his kid's head when it was already injured, the Sheriff tilted Stile's head back up, and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't exactly give me a chance."

"Sorry." He squeezed his son's shoulder and said, "Scott's mom said it was okay?"

"Yep." Stiles stood up and said, "Apparently I have a hard head. So are we done with this talk, because I've really got to get to school."

"Yeah. Go on."

Stiles slung the backpack over his shoulder and said, "I'll see you tonight aaaaat…." He left it open, hoping his father might have changed his mind.

"Still six thirty."

"But…"

"Detention twice."

"Fine, six thirty" he sighed, and headed for his Jeep.

# 3 #

He arrived ten minutes early to school, to find Scott anxiously waiting for him in the parking lot. Stiles got out and said, "How's the injury?" Pointing to Scott's left side. "Is that stuff your boss gave you healing the scratch?"

"I can't tell. It's not any worse, but it doesn't look any better either. At least the burning sensation stopped when I put the goop on."

"You should talk to Derek."

"Derek? He's the one who scratched me in the first place!"

"Which is why he might know how to make it heal. Have you given any more thought to being part of his pack?"

"No. Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"It's like you're always on his side now. Every time I say something bad about him, you try to tell me he's not that bad."

A car pulled up beside them, and the two were quiet for a few moments while the student got out and headed into the building.

"I'm not on his side, I'm on yours," Stiles said quietly. "But he makes a good point. You need a pack, especially with all the Hunters in town, and he's the only Alpha we know. I just don't want you dead."

Somewhat mollified, Scott said, "I don't want me dead either, but I can't accept him as my Alpha when he's going around turning people. I just can't."

"Maybe he'd stop if you told him you'd be part of the pack."

Scott shook his head and changed the subject. "Listen, I called you, because I need…"

"…to see Allison," they both said in unison. Scott's eyebrows went up in surprise.

Stiles rolled his eyes, and said, "Of course you do. You're like a dog with a bone."

"That's not funny."

"How am I supposed to help this time?" He asked in a resigned tone.

"I want to meet her at your house after Lacrosse practice tonight."

"My house? Why my house?"

"We've been meeting in the woods, but there are so many Hunters now, I don't think it's safe, and if we meet in public, word could get back to her parents that we were seen together."

"Everyone knows we're friends, Scott. You don't think her parents are going to suspect anything when she says she's going to my house?"

"She'd tell them she was going to Lydia's. She'd leave her car there, and then Lydia could drive them both to your house."

With the mention of Lydia, Stiles started to give the idea some serious thought. His father had said he had to be home after practice, but he hadn't said he had to be alone when he came home. "Did you already talk to Allison about it?"

"Yeah, she's up for it, but I don't know if Lydia agreed or not. Since you have first period with her, I thought you could find out what she said."

"Okay, I'll find out."

"Great!" Scott clapped Stiles on the arm. "See you in chemistry. I'm gonna go see if I can catch Allison by her locker." Scott jogged towards the school.

Stiles headed towards the school at a slower pace. Before he could make it through the doors, Erica stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He glared at her. "What?"

"How's the head?" She asked with mock sympathy.

"Never better." He tried to step around her, but she stepped in front of him again.

She glared at him. "Look, I don't know what you said to Derek, but he's pissed, so I'm here to apologize for…" she made air quotes with her fingers "…damaging you."

"Great job with that apology." He tried to step around her again, only to have her block him a third time. "Oh my God!" he said, "What!"

They glared at each other for a few seconds. She looked away first and muttered, "I shouldn't have put you in the dumpster. You were never mean to me before I turned, so… I'm sorry."

Surprised by the sincerity he heard in her voice, Stiles couldn't find it in himself to stay angry. He shrugged, "I never went out of my way to be nice to you either. It's fine. Just promise me that the next time you knock me out, you'll shove me into the back of my Jeep instead."

Her eyes snapped to his, and when she saw his smile, she couldn't stop herself from chuckling. The first bell rang, and Stiles said, "We'd better get to class."

They fell in step together, and she looped her arm through his. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. She said, "You're not such a bad guy, Stiles. Most boys don't even try to look in my eyes."

"I wasn't lying you know." He opened the door for them. "They are beautiful."

Instead of walking in, she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Caught off guard, he let the door fall closed, and put a hand on the side of her face while they kissed. She broke it off, and said, "See you after school."

Dazed, he stood and watched her go inside. "After school?" he muttered to himself.

"Wow, that's repulsive." Allison's voice broke through his haze.

Stiles turned towards the parking lot and saw Allison and Lydia standing a few feet away from him. Obviously irritated, Allison said, "She puts on some make up and tight clothes, and all of a sudden no one can keep their hands off her."

"What?" Stiles looked at Lydia's face, and could tell she was both embarrassed and hurt by what she'd just seen, but trying not to let it show. "No!" He walked towards them holding his hands up. "No, no, no. That wasn't what it looked like. _She_ kissed _me_. I didn't kiss her."

Lydia's hand snaked out and slapped him across the face.

All three of them were too surprised to react at first. Lydia was the first to recover from the shock. She covered her mouth with her hand, not quite able to believe what she'd just done. "I'm so sorry."

"Ow," he said quietly, and covered the spot she'd hit with his own hand.

"I had no right to do that," she said softly. "I don't know what came over me. I just… I lost it when I saw you guys kissing."

"Lost it like the skating rink type of lost it?" Stiles asked.

Before Lydia could answer, the warning bell rang, and Allison said, "Crap, I can't be late again. Come on." She dragged Lydia inside.

Five minutes later Stiles was sitting behind Lydia in their English class. While the teacher was taking roll, Stiles leaned up and whispered, "I didn't get the chance to ask. Are you guys coming over to my house tonight?"

Lydia turned slightly in her chair and whispered back, "We were going to, but I don't think it's a good idea now. Something is seriously wrong with me. I need to figure out what it is."

"All the more reason to come over. The four of us can figure it out together."

"How exactly are we going to do that, Stiles? I can't even remember what happened to me for two days, how the hell are you guys going to help?"

The teacher said, "Ms. Martin, Mr. Stilinski, is something more important than my class this morning?"

They both muttered no, and kept quiet until class was over, but Stiles decided to talk to Derek about Lydia the next time he saw the older man. See if he had any insight into what was going on with her.

# 4 #

At lunch, Stiles sat next to his anxious looking friend and said bluntly, "Lydia said no."

"No?" Scott said as if he wasn't quite sure what the word meant.

"You know what? Not everything is about you," Stiles said. "You saw what happened to her at the skating rink, and all you can think about is using her to get to Allison."

Scott's eyes went wide with surprise, before he looked down at his own lunch. He muttered, "You're right." He looked back up at his best friend with an embarrassed expression. "Sorry?"

"It's okay." Stiles took a huge bite of his sandwich and asked, "New plan?"

Scott thought that over for a few minutes, and then leaned forward. "Allison's parents know I'm in Lacrosse, and they know we have practice tonight."

"Yeah, and?"

"Suddenly, I'm not feeling very well," Scott said with a smile.

"You're gonna skip practice?"

"You wear my jersey to practice, and I'll meet Allison at your place. It's perfect."

"Perfect for who?" Stiles muttered. "Coach Finstock is gonna know I'm not you even with the helmet. In case you forgot, I kind of suck at Lacrosse. No wolfie were-powers, remember."

"Just tell him you grabbed the wrong jersey. It doesn't matter if he knows I'm gone, but if someone is watching practice from a distance to keep an eye on me, they won't know the difference."

Stiles thought about it for a few seconds, and said, "Okay, but if I do this for you, you need to do something for me."

"Okay, what?"

"You have to promise to talk to Derek."

Scott shook his head, and opened his mouth to protest, but Stiles held a hand up to stop him. "Just hear me out. There's safety in numbers, and you keep trying to do everything on your own. The two of you need to sit down and talk without coming to blows. Find out exactly what it would mean to accept him as the Alpha, before you say no."

Scott thought it over. He knew he'd have to talk to Derek about it again anyway, because he knew the older man wasn't going to let it go. And Stiles didn't say he had to agree, he just had to sit down and talk about it. "Okay, it's a deal."

"Awesome. Need me to tell Allison the plan?"

Scott cocked his head to the side and listened for her voice. He heard her talking to Lydia by the choir room. "No, I'll go catch up with her." Scott left his mostly uneaten lunch on the table, and went to find her.

Stiles was on edge the rest of the day, expecting practice to be horrible. He took his time getting ready in the locker room, wanting to be the last one out, so that no one could tell him he had on the wrong jersey until he was already on the field. When he thought the room was empty, he slipped the jersey over his head, and went towards the door. Unfortunately for him, Jackson was waiting for him just on the other side of it.

"Aaaah!" Stiles said, as he failed to stop his forward momentum, and bumped into his classmate. He stepped back and said, "Sorry, man."

Instead of stepping to the side, Jackson stepped forward into Stiles personal space, backing him against the locker room doorframe.

"Tell me how to find Derek," Jackson said.

Shocked at the intensity he saw in Jackson's eyes, Stiles said, "Uh… what? How would I know how to find him?"

Jackson slammed his gloved fist against the wall beside Stiles' head.

"Okay, so maybe I do know how to find him." Stiles spoke so quickly and quietly that Jackson had a hard time catching it all. "Have you tried his house? That's the first place to start. Generally speaking he finds me, not the other way around, so I'm not sure what else to tell you."

Jackson shook his head to get Stile's jumbled words out. "His phone number Stilinski! I want his freaking phone number!"

"Oh…" Stiles was more afraid of Derek on a good day, than he was of Jackson on any day, so the lie came easily to his lips. "I don't have his phone number."

Jackson punched Stiles' shoulder as hard as he could.

"Ah! Holy mother… son of a…" Stiles bit his lip to stop the words that wanted to come out, and covered his shoulder with his hand.

Jackson pointed a finger in Stiles face and said, "You'd better not be lying to me Stilinski. The next time you see him, you pass along a message. You tell him that I need to see him face to face. Got it?"

Trying to breathe through the pain, Stiles simply nodded his head in response.

Jackson glared at him, grunted once, and turned to walk back out to the field. Without looking back, he said, "You're wearing the wrong jersey. Idiot."

"That's gonna bruise." Stiles muttered, and pushed himself off the wall. "The things I do for friendship." He headed out to the field with a groan.

# 5 #

Practice had been awful. Stiles hurt in places he didn't know he could hurt. To say Coach Finstock had been irritated that Scott was missing from practice would be an understatement. The only good thing had been that the Coach got so fed up that he let them out early. Stiles tried not to limp as he made his way over to his Jeep.

Before he could put the key in the lock, Isaac stepped in front of the driver's side door. Stiles's shoulder's slumped. "What now?"

"How did it go with Scott?" Isaac asked.

"And why wasn't he at practice?" Erica's voice came from behind him.

"You know what?" Stiles voice kept going up as he spoke, "I've had it! I am sick of everyone asking about Scott. Anyone want to know how my day went? Because I've got to say it pretty much sucked! If Derek wants an update, he can come and ask me himself!"

Isaac and Erica exchanged a look. Erica stepped back while Isaac put both his hands on Stiles' shoulders, turned him so his back was facing the Jeep, and shoved him. Stiles' back slammed up against the door, and he gasped in pain as all of his muscles protested.

"You're having a bad day?" Isaac said. "I'll trade you your worst day for my best."

Scott had told Stiles all about what they'd found in Isaac's basement, and Stiles had to swallow hard before responding. "I got Scott to agree to sit down and talk it out with Derek. I'll call him and set it up."

Isaac got his cell phone out of his back pocket, hit a number, and handed it to Stiles. With a tired sigh, Stiles took it, and put it to his ear.

"What did you find out?" Derek's voice answered.

"Hmm… lets see… I found out that covering for Scott gets me in trouble, Lydia is having some serious PTSD from the attack, Jackson is a massive a-hole, and your pack is full of bullies. So really… nothing new."

"Stiles." Derek growled.

The boy sighed. "I got Scott to agree to talk to you about it."

"When and where?"

"Not so fast," Stiles said. "Before I tell you when and where, you have to promise me something first."

"What?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"No violence. No punching, scratching, or biting."

After a moment to think it over, Derek said, "I promise not to start it."

"Not good enough. If you want Scott to really listen to you, then you can't retaliate if he starts something. You have to stay calm."

"Fine," Derek said through clenched teeth. "No violence. I promise."

Stiles looked at his watch. It was five-thirty, and his father wouldn't be home until six-thirty or seven. That left plenty of time for a heart to heart. "Scott is at my house with Allison."

"What!"

Derek's shout was so loud, that Stiles had to pull the phone away from his ear for a second. "What?" Stiles asked, not quite sure why Derek was so pissed.

"What do you mean what! He's _alone_ with Allison in your house when there are Hunters crawling all over town! Of all the idiotic, hormone driven, dangerous… We'll be lucky if we find him alive. Give the phone back to Isaac!"

Stiles passed it over quickly.

Isaac nodded to whatever Derek said, hung up the phone, turned to Erica and said, "Come on."

Within seconds Stiles found himself alone in the parking lot. "Not good," he said to himself as he climbed into his Jeep. "Soooo not good."

# 1 #

Stiles sped all the way home. His house looked peaceful enough when he drove up. There were no other cars in the driveway or on the street, but that didn't mean much with werewolves. He rushed up the porch steps, and burst through the front door.

Scott and Allison were half dressed, and making out on his couch. At the sound of the front door opening, Scott had practically jumped off of her, and landed on his own side of the couch breathing hard.

"Aaah!" Stiles scrunched up his face, covered his eyes with his hand, and turned around so his back was to them. "I'm sorry, this is so not what I was expecting to find."

"What the hell Stiles!" Scott said, while he and Allison put their shirts back on.

"I'm pretty sure Derek is on his way here, and I'm pretty sure he's pissed."

"Oh he's pissed alright." Derek said as he walked into the house through the open front door.

"Is that blood on your shirt?" Stiles asked. "Oh my God, please tell me you didn't murder someone on my dad's property!"

"I didn't murder anyone!" Derek looked down at the splotches of blood on his shirt. "I just got some information out of some Hunters and knocked them out."

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd showed up in the doorway, but didn't walk inside. Isaac said, "They're in the trunk."

Without turning around Derek said, "Drive them twenty miles out of town, and dump them on the side of the road with no ID, money, or shoes. Call me when you're done."

The three left quietly to do his bidding. Stiles closed the door, just in case there was anyone else with a gun pointed in their direction.

Scott stood up and said, "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Derek's eyes turned red, and he took a menacing step towards the teen. Stiles shouted, "You promised!"

Derek stopped, closed his eyes, shook his head, and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to his normal hazel green. He looked at Allison and said, "There were two Hunters about twenty yards away watching the house. They followed you here, and they had pistols with wolfsbane tipped bullets." He turned his gaze to Scott. "They were waiting for you to leave the house. They were told to shoot you in front of her."

Allison gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She shook her head no, and moved to lean against Scott. He wrapped his arms around her, and said, "It's okay."

"No." Derek said, "It's not okay. The two of you are being incredibly reckless." He took a step forward and said gently, "Allison?"

She looked up from Scott's shoulder. "You love him right?" he asked. She nodded, and he said, "Then you have to do the right thing, and break things off with him for good."

"No." Scott snarled, his eyes glowing yellow.

Derek ignored him and kept eye contact with Allison as he spoke. "Your parents _will kill him_ if you keep seeing each other. It's only a matter of time. If you love him, you need to go home, and try to stop this war before it happens. No one in my pack has killed anyone except me, and the only person I've killed is my Uncle Peter. Talk to your parents. Talk to your Grandpa. Talk to the other hunters. Try to get them to see reason before my pack ends up killing someone out of self defense."

Scott snarled again, and his claws grew. "Stop trying to scare her!"

Derek's eyes flashed red. "Stop trying to get yourself killed!"

Allison stepped out of Scott's arms, and stood between the two men with her back to Derek. "Scott?" He kept his eyes on Derek instead of her. "Scott look at me," she said softly.

His claws retracted, and he looked into her eyes. She put a hand on the side of his face. "I'm going to go home and talk to my parents." She kissed his forehead and said, "I won't talk to you, or see you outside of school until this is settled."

"No, Allison, don't do this." He held one of her hands in both of his, and kissed the back of it. "Don't listen to him. We can find a way to make this work."

She leaned into him, and hugged him tight. "My father says it's the women in our family who make the decisions, and the men who carry those decisions out." She pulled away from him, and said in a surprisingly strong voice, "I've made my decision. We're not seeing each other again until this is settled."

He shook his head no. She turned and walked away from him. Stiles opened the door for her.

"Allison!" Scott called. She didn't turn around, and walked down the porch steps. "Allison, wait!"

Without taking his eyes off Scott, Derek said, "Close the door."

Stiles closed it, and leaned his back against it.

Scott wolfed out completely and lunged towards Derek. Derek stepped to the side, and Scott flew past him, but landed on his feet. He turned to lunge again, and Derek wolfed out, too.

"Guys! Stop it!" Stiles said with dismay. "You're supposed to be talking."

Scott jumped at Derek again, but this time, instead of fighting, Derek caught him, and rolled them both to the floor. After a very short scuffle, Derek had Scott completely immobile. Scott was face down on the ground with both his arms behind his back. Derek was sitting with one leg under Scott's hips, and one leg pinning both of Scott's in place. The older man held both of Scott's wrists in his hands, and kept an elbow in the middle of Scott's upper back to hold him down.

Derek's claws, fur, and fangs retracted, and he said, "Calm down, so we can talk."

"Screw you!" Scott yelled, and kept trying to get away.

"Come on Scott," Stiles said, "Just listen for a minute."

"Screw you too Stiles!" Scott shouted. "This is all your fault!"

A warning growl came from deep in Derek's chest. "No it's your fault. I can hold you like this for hours, Scott. Is that what you want?"

"No! I want you to let me go, and get out of my life!"

"What you want and what you need aren't always the same thing. So calm the hell down!" Derek gathered Scott's wrists into one hand, and used his other hand to swat the boy's butt twice.

Scott's body tensed, and he yelled, "Get off me!"

"Oh my God!" Stiles said, walking closer. "Did you just spank him? What happened to no violence!"

Scowling at Stiles, Derek said, "That's why I'm doing this instead of punching him!" He gestured to the prone body over his leg.

"We need to work on your definition of violence," Stiles said.

"Well what do you suggest I do!"

"Listen to your own advice, and calm the hell down!"

Derek took a deep breath to calm himself, but a smell assaulted his nose when he did it. He wrinkled his nose and said, "What is that?"

"What's what?" Stiles asked.

Derek leaned down and sniffed at Scott's left side.

Scott started to struggle again, but Derek held him tight, and kept sniffing.

"That's kinda creepy, Derek," Stiles said. "I know you're part wolf, but sniffing each other? Really?"

Derek frowned, and used his free hand to lift Scott's shirt. A long gauze bandage was taped to the foot long scratch on Scott's torso. "What did you put on this?"

"Let me go, and I'll tell you!" Scott said, and tried to get his legs free.

Derek rolled the boy onto his side to get a better look, and peeled the tape and gauze off, with one pull.

Stiles made a gagging noise, and averted his eyes. "Is… is that infected or something?" He tried to look again, and groaned, "It looks infected."

Scott tried to turn his head around enough to see. The scratch looked much worse now than it did the night before. The skin around the open wound was red and swollen, and the center of the wound was a yellowish color.

Derek looked up at Stiles and said, "What did Scott put on it?"

"Some homemade cream his boss gave him."

"The vet?"

"Yeah."

Feeling slightly ill, Scott said, "Maybe I should go to the hospital."

Derek squeezed Scott's hip gently and said, "No, you'll be fine." He looked up at Stiles and said, "Get me a washcloth, and a bowl with warm soapy water."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Soapy water? I don't think that's gonna be much help."

"Trust me." Derek said. "Antibiotics wouldn't have helped me when I got shot with the wolfsbane, and antibiotics aren't going to make this better."

Stiles looked at Scott, who reluctantly nodded.

While Stiles was moving around in the kitchen, Derek said, "If I let go of your wrists, are you going to stay put?"

"Yeah," Scott mumbled, not liking it, but knowing he needed the older man's help.

Derek let go of the teen's wrists, but he still kept one hand on the boy's hip and kept his leg on top of Scott's to make sure he couldn't easily get away. Scott shifted around so his arms were in front of his body.

"Listen Scott," Derek said. "I know I'm not your favorite person, but I'm the only Alpha you know, and I have a life time of experience as a werewolf from growing up in a family of werewolves. You need a pack, and you could do a lot worse than me for an Alpha. You saw what happened to that Omega. Being without a pack is dangerous."

Stiles came back in with a bowl of sudsy water, and set it on the floor next to Scott's hip. He handed a washcloth to Derek and tried not to look directly at the wound. "Anything else you need?" he asked.

"Get a bowl with clean water to rinse it off once it's clean, and a towel."

Stiles went back to the kitchen, and Derek dipped the washcloth into the soapy water. Scott tensed his muscles when the washcloth touched his skin, expecting it to be painful, but to his surprise, it didn't hurt much. While Derek methodically cleaned out the wound, he said, "I'm sorry that my Uncle turned you without asking. I would never do that to anyone. Each of the three new pack members _wanted_ me to turn them. Maybe that's not something you can understand, but you should at least respect their right to choose. I didn't keep anything from them when I explained what it would mean."

"You're being hypocritical," Scott said.

"How?"

"You keep telling me to stop putting myself in danger, and yet you put all three of them in danger when you turned them. It's like you painted a big target on their backs."

Stiles came back with the water and towel, and set those by Derek as well. This time when Stiles got a glimpse of the wound, he noticed that there wasn't any white or yellow goo in the middle.

"The thing you don't seem to get," said Derek, "is that they all had targets on their backs already. They weren't targets for Hunters."

Derek put the towel on the floor under Scott's torso, and poured the clean water over the wound to rinse it. He patted the area dry with the towel, and then inspected it closely.

He squeezed Scott's hip lightly and said, "That was the easy part. Now for the hard part." He held out his hand and said, "This is gonna hurt. A lot. Give me your left hand."

"Hurt?" Stiles asked. "What's gonna hurt? You were doing so well with the no violence."

Derek kept his hand out and his eyes on Scott. "Have some faith that I'm going to do the right thing for you. Have some faith that I'm older, and wiser, and have your best interest at heart, even when I do things you don't like."

Scott felt his resolve slipping. It was hard to hate Derek when he was being so calm. With a scowl, Scott put his hand in Derek's.

Once Derek had a strong grip on the kid's hand, he said, "The quickest way to heal a scratch from an Alpha is to lick it closed."

"Um… I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Stiles asked. "It sounded like you said…"

Derek wolfed out, leaned down, and started licking the open wound with his tongue.

"Oh my God!" Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and said, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

The instant Derek's tongue touched the scratch Scott gasped. It felt as though someone were pouring boiling water into the wound. A low pitched scream came out from between his clenched teeth, and his body automatically struggled against the hold Derek had him in.

Derek held him tight, and kept licking the scratch.

After a couple of seconds of hearing Scott scream Stiles opened one eye, and cautiously took a peek at the wound. To his amazement, the skin around the scratch was no longer red or swollen, and the edges were starting to pull together. He averted his eyes again, and muttered, "That's so wrong, on so many levels."

Once Derek was satisfied that the wound was on it's way to healing completely, he sat up straight, and let his fangs and claws retract. He kept a tight grip on Scott who continued to writhe in his grasp. He said gently, "Not too much longer now. It's almost done."

Seconds later, the wound was completely healed, and Scott's screaming turned into a long whine. Finally the pain started to dissipate, and all the muscles in his body went slack at the same time. For a few seconds the only sound in the room was Scott's soft panting.

"That was amazing," Stiles said. "In a disgusting and disturbing sort of way."

Derek rolled his eyes and looked at Scott. "Better?" he asked.

The teen nodded wearily still spent from the pain. Derek took his leg off Scott's, let go of the boy's hand, and started to pull the kid's upper body up off the floor. Stiles quickly moved forward, and wrapped a hand around Scott's arm to help him stand. Once Scott was up, Stiles patted his back and said, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded, and held his shirt up to look at the recently healed area. There wasn't even a scar, and the pain was completely gone.

Derek stood up too, and said, "What do you say Scott? Are you going to accept me as the Alpha?"

Scott looked up at him, and said, "Only if you promise not to turn anyone else."

Derek shook his head. "I can't promise that, but I can promise to let you talk to anyone who wants to be turned before I bite them. I'll even promise to give you a week to convince them they don't want to become a werewolf before I turn them."

Scott glared at the floor thinking it over. Stiles squeezed his friend's shoulder and said, "That sounds like a pretty good deal to me."

After a long pause, Scott sighed and said, "Okay fine."

"You accept me as your Alpha?"

Scott glared at him. "I still don't like it, but yeah, I do."

Derek nodded. "Hopefully with some time to get used to it, you won't hate it. To make it official, I need to bite you."

"What?" Scott and Stiles said at the same time.

"Since I'm not the one who turned you, I have to bite you to get the same bond I have with the others. Since you're already a wolf, the bite should heal right up."

"What kind of bond?" Stiles asked.

"The kind I had with Peter." Scott said, already knowing what Derek meant.

"You had a bond?" Stiles said, not quite understanding what they were talking about.

Derek put his hand on Scott's shoulder and said, "It won't be like that. I won't use it to torment you or hurt you. My uncle was crazy at the end. A bond with me will help you stay in control during a full moon. It will make you stronger."

Without a word, Scott lifted his shirt, exposing the right side of his torso. Derek's fangs and claws extended.

Stiles backed away a couple of steps and said, "What here? Now?"

Derek leaned down and sank his teeth into Scott's side. Scott grunted and hissed, but the bite wasn't nearly as painful as the healing scratch had been.

"You wolves are so gross," Stiles muttered, while looking away.

Derek let go, stood up, and turned back to his human form. They all watched while the bite mark disappeared from Scott's skin, leaving little droplets of blood on the healed surface. Scott put his shirt down and said, "Is that it?"

"That's it, we're bonded." Derek turned to Stiles and took a step towards him. "As for you…" he said, and reached a hand out towards the human.

Stiles cringed, closed his eyes, and waited for it. Instead of the expected smack to the head or shove, he felt Derek's hand gently squeezing his shoulder. He opened one eye, and was shocked to see Derek smiling at him.

"You're not an official pack member, because you're human and we don't have a bond, but I still consider you an unofficial member of my pack. After everything you've done for Scott and for me, I can't see you as separate from us. If you ever want to be turned…" Derek smirked and nodded towards Scott, "…he'll have a week to convince you not to do it," he turned back to Stiles, "but I'd be honored to have you join us officially."

Stiles couldn't stop the warm grin that formed on his face. "Thanks Derek, it means a lot to me that you'd say that."

"No way, Stiles!" Scott said.

Stiles didn't acknowledge that Scott had spoken. "And it might even sound appealing if I hadn't spent the past few months hanging out with you wolves." He patted Derek on the chest, and said, "As it is, I'll pass."

Scott sighed with relief, while Derek smirked and let his hand drop off Stiles' shoulder.

"Okay guys," Derek said, "It's getting late, and I want you both inside for the night before it gets dark." He pointed at Stiles and said, "You stay inside and lock the doors until your dad gets home. I'll come give you an update on things tomorrow morning."

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Derek turned to Scott and said, "You come with me. I'll take you home, check the perimeter for Hunters, and stay with you until your mom gets home. It's highly unlikely that the Hunters would try to attack with her there."

Scott scowled, but nodded in agreement, and followed the older man out.

Once Stiles was alone in the house, he locked the door, and took a couple of painkillers. He lay down on the couch waiting for them to take affect and sooth his aching everything. When his dad got home ten minutes later, Stiles was snoring softly.

The End


End file.
